1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to intelligent virtual service agents. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to networked intelligent virtual service agents for providing personalized information to users via user interfaces upon request or other form of notification from users, third parties, sensors or networked system elements.
2. Background Information
Companies provide traditional communications mechanisms such as account managers, customer service representatives, subject matter experts, interactive voice response (IVR) units, websites and email to handle user communications such as comments, inquiries, complaints, recommendations and clarifications. Recently, online mechanisms such as blogs, communities, wiki and forums, have been provided for user communications. Analytic mechanisms already used for traditional communications mechanisms can help the companies identify user concerns for the online mechanisms. For example, analytic tools are used to analyze sentiment and recommend remedies for both traditional communications mechanisms and social communications mechanisms.